Trahison
by lurleen
Summary: Slash. Rodney s'en prend un peu plein la tête, le pauvre. SLASH


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement!**

**Note: c'est un peu court mais je l'ai écrite pendant ma pause!**

Rodney McKay était un homme heureux. H-E-U-R-E-U-X. Il venait de se réveiller aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait et qui cette nuit le lui avait bien rendu. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et reporta son attention sur John Sheppard. Le Colonel John Sheppard. Rodney pensa que lui, astrophysicien de génie n'ayant aucunes affinités avec les militaires, passait maintenant presque toutes ses nuits depuis quelques jours, dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il regarda l'heure. 5h30. Puisqu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, il se leva. Il passa dans sa salle de bains et se prépara en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Au bout de 20 minutes, il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait: de nouveaux objets anciens trouvés lors de la dernière exploration de la cité, des données à déchiffrer…

Il entra dans son labo qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Il se sentait bien. Il alla vers son bureau, s'installa et brancha toutes sortes d'appareils. Il travaillait depuis déjà 1 heure quand Zelenka arriva, l'air bougon.

- Bonjour Radeck.

- Bonjour, répondit à peine Radeck qui s'était déjà plongé dans son travail.

Rodney le regarda un instant en pensant que le scientifique n'avait pas du passer une bonne nuit vu son état. Il décida tout de même de ne pas aller le déranger. Il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller manger quelque chose. Peut être verrait-il au mess l'objet de tous ses désirs. Malgré le fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Rodney ne se lassait jamais de la présence de John.

Il se servit et après avoir regardé vite fait la grande salle, il alla s'asseoir à une table. Il aperçu John arriver quelques minutes après en compagnie d'Elisabeth. Il se réjoui de les voir mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il trouva que John se comportait étrangement avec Elisabeth qui faisait de même. Elle se tenait assez près de lui et John n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards langoureux accompagnés de ses sourires charmeurs qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Rodney quand ils étaient seuls. Ils vinrent tout de même prendre place à la table du scientifique. Rodney se sentait gêné et s'empressa de finir son repas sous le regard interrogateur de John. Quand il se leva John lui fit un petit signe ce qui remit du baume au cœur à Rodney qui retourna dans son laboratoire.

Plusieurs équipes étaient parties ce matin et Rodney se retrouva donc seul dans le labo. Il se leva de son bureau et alla inspecter un petit objet posé sur une table. Il était en pleine contemplation quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit John qui le regardait. Rodney s'approcha en souriant. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du militaire et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Demanda le militaire en dégageant brutalement.

- Mais… commença Rodney.

- Et si quelqu'un nous surprend? Tu y a pensé? J'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour ce que je suis pas ok? **(Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas de l'homophobie, loin de moi cette idée)**

- Mais John qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives?

- Écoutes passer la nuit ensemble pour s'amuser un peu ok, mais en dehors de ça c'est tout.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Que quoi? Que j'étais amoureux de toi?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car sa radio grésilla.

/ John, c'est Elisabeth vous pouvez me rejoindre dans mon bureau/

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Et il sortit en laissant Rodney ébahi et triste. Il croyait avoir trouvé l'amour mais non. Il s'était trompé. Il sortit et partit vers ses quartiers.

/ McKay on a besoin de vous dans la salle de la porte. /

- J'arrive.

Il changea donc de direction. Tout le long du trajet il ruminait ce que le Colonel lui avait dit. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes mais il le fallait, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état et encore moins John. Il arriva dans la salle et commença à jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui n'allait pas. Finalement ce fut vite réglé. Avant de quitter la pièce il leva la tête vers le bureau d'Elisabeth dans l'espoir d'apercevoir John. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. John et Elisabeth en train de s'embrasser. Langoureusement. C'en était trop. Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient au bureau et ouvrit la porte. Elisabeth et John se séparèrent rapidement.

- Enfin McKay vous voyez pas que vous nous dérangez en pleine réunion, fit John d'une voix moqueuse.

- Vous auriez pu frapper, renchérit Elisabeth.

- De toute façon tout le monde peut vous voir d'en bas donc je ne vois pas la différence. Attaqua Rodney. Comment vous avez pu me faire ça? Hurla-t-il autant à l'attention de John que d'Elisabeth. Il se tourna justement vers elle. Vous saviez les sentiments que j'ai pour lui et cela ne vous empêche pas de faire ça?

Elisabeth haussa les épaules. Ronon et Teyla, qui venaient voir Elisabeth entrèrent dans le bureau en demanda ce qu'il se passait. Carson arriva également, essoufflé.

- On m'a appelé, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une urgence.

- C'est bien, dit Rodney avec un rire sans joie, tout le monde est là pour assister à mon humiliation. Alors je répète comment vous avez pu me faire ça tous les deux?

- Fallait bien qu'on s'amuse un peu, lâcha John. Elisabeth m'a parlé de tes sentiments envers moi et j'ai trouvé ça marrant en plus ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas eu de relations et j'avais envie d'essayer avec un homme. Mais finalement c'est mieux avec une femme, n'est ce pas Elisabeth?

Elisabeth sourit légèrement mais ne répondit pas.

- Enfin Rodney tu vas pas nous en faire une maladie?

Rodney allait répondre quand il entendit des ricanements. Ils se tourna vers les trois autres membres et il se rendit compte qu'ils riaient. Oui ils se moquaient de lui. John s'approcha de Carson et lui tapa dans le dos.

- Elle était bonne, non?

Carson essaya de reprendre son souffle tant il riait et arriva à articuler un oui. Et tous se mirent à rire bien volontiers. Rodney était là, au milieu et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Plus des larmes de rage que de tristesse. Il s'avança vers la porte en criant.

- NOOOOOON.

Tout à coup il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son torse, il avait chaud, il transpirait. Il remit ses idées en place et il s'aperçu qu'il était dans son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il soupira de soulagement. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer et quelqu'un l'attirer à lui.

- Ca va aller, c'est fini, disait une voix réconfortante à son oreille.

Rodney avait encore des larmes qui coulaient. La personne à ses côtés passa un doigt sur sa joue pour les lui sécher. Rodney se lova un peu plus entre ces bras protecteurs.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi John je t'aime.

**Fin**

**Voilà maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
